The Groaning Oak
Characters * Gammer Wilde Options Reward(s) +100-250 'Old Ways Alignment Quest' Should you select the Old Ways option, the following Bonus Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' Sworn Sword persuades Friend to apologize to your smallfolk- and to Gammer Wilde. He/She even seems happy about it. Sworn Sword rides through the holdings of Friend's House, stirring up trouble. Friend sees no option but an apology. Sworn Sword bribes the seneschal of Friends House, and to everyone's surprise, Friend issues an apology to your people. Sworn Sword confronts Friend with his/her offense in front of fifty witnesses. Embarrassed, he/she issues an apology. Sworn Sword leads Friend through a series of simple arguments, culminating in a half-logical conclusion. He/She apologizes immediately. Caught off guard, He apologizes without thinking and Sworn Sword leaves before he can change his mind. 'Failure' Sworn Sword tenders your offer to Friend and is summarily escorted back to your holdings, amazed to still be alive. Wound Enter the text upon failure of the quest Enter the text upon failure of the quest Sworn Sword confronts Friend with her offense in front of fifty witnesses. He/she simply says, "Release the hounds..." Wound Sworn Sword returns bearing no apology, only an oddly confused look. "I tried to persuade him, my lord/lady, but by the Seven, can he argue!" wound. No retry. Sworn Sword returns on foot. "I chose the wrong moment, my (lord/lady). Friend took my horse, but at least (he/she) let me live." 'New Ways Alignment Quest' Should you select the New Ways option, the following Bonus Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' Sworn Sword makes a grand show before the court. After some consideration, Friend sends you an apology and a token payment. Sworn Sword recruits several advisors Friend's House. With their help, Friend is persuaded to apologize to you. Friend is pleased to hear of your action and listens to the message Sworn Sword brings. You receive an apology. Sworn Sword curries favor at the court of Friend with a few presents, then returns with a written apology and a purse of silver. Friend is inclined to listen to a speaker of the Faith, and agrees that you should be compensated for her/his poor behavior. Sworn Sword returns. "Well, I'm impressed- Friend will be here tomorrow to join you. And here's some silver as an apology." 'Failure' Enter the text upon failure of the quest Enter the text upon failure of the quest Enter the text upon failure of the quest Enter the text upon failure of the quest Enter the text upon failure of the quest Enter the text upon failure of the quest 'None Alignment Quest' Should you select the None option, the following Bonus Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' Sworn Sword returns and presents you with pieces of stained glass. "I daresay Friend is most upset, my lord/lady." Sworn Sword departs the stables of Friend with a fine saddle. "With luck, his/her arse will feel the lack." Sworn Sword ruins not one but five signposts and markers on the roads through House Friend land. Soon a letter arrives: "You've made your point." Sworn Sword finds a stone carving of an ancestor of Friend's House and smashes it- but only the face. Chins wag and heads nod. Your point is made. Sworn Sword takes several guards, disguised, and burns the gate of Friend's Holding. Friend, cowed, does not respond. Sworn Sword spreads the story of the tree, embellished with creative and humiliating details. Soon Friend is a laughingstock. 'Failure' Enter the text upon failure of the quest Enter the text upon failure of the quest Enter the text upon failure of the quest Enter the text upon failure of the quest Enter the text upon failure of the quest Enter the text upon failure of the quest Category:Missing Results Text